Attitude Adjustment
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Inuyasha is trapped in Kagome's time and must live with Kagome's family. But Kagome gets tired of Inuyasha's constant whining, so does something about it. Contains spanking.


Yes! I am still alive!

Attitude Adjustment

Kagome sighed as she took another aspirin for what felt like the 100th time that day. Ever since the well leading to Inuyasha's time got clogged in another one of Inuyasha's tantrums, leaving Inuyasha trapped in the present and forced to live with Kagome's family, he had been nothing but intolerable. He was always cursing, sulking, or yelling about nothing in particular. She was sure that if she heard another one of Inuyasha's outbursts, she was going to lose it.

Sure enough, when her family was out getting groceries, Inuyasha started to yell about not being able to get back home, which was followed by numerous swear words. Kagome finally had enough. She got up from where she was sitting, and went downstairs, before returning with a wooden spoon clutched in her hand. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion for awhile, before remembering what happened the last time she brought up the spoon. He got down from the bed he was sitting on, and started to try to reason with Kagome.

"W-what did I do?"

"You know very well what you did Inuyasha! And what you have been doing this whole time you have been here! All you have done is swear and sulk and yell, and I'm SICK OF IT!" She yelled.

Inuyasha now knew that he had gone too far. Remembering the pain he endured during the spanking, he started to try to beg his way out of it. "P-please Kagome! I-I know what I've done now! Th-there's no need for that! Please! I'll do whatever you say, just don't spank me!"

Kagome shook her head. "What you will do, is bend over the bed so we can get this part over with!" She yelled. Inuyasha, hoping that Kagome won't be as hard if he did as she said, bent over her bed, clutching the sheets as he felt his pants being tugged down to his ankles. He then saw Kagome sit beside him, pressing one hand onto his back, the other one raised high.

Inuyasha then felt a hard slap on his right cheek. But it didn't feel like the spoon. He turned his head as far as he could, to see Kagome was using her bare hand to slap his poor bottom. After 20 hard swats, he started to whimper and kick, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging his eyes.

Once his bottom was a satisfying dark pink, Kagome stopped, and stood up, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him up with her. Inuyasha winced as he stood, and whimpered as he tried to sneak his hand back to rub his smarting bottom, only to have it slapped away by Kagome. Inuyasha then felt himself being led toward the bathroom, but was confused why he had to go with Kagome.

Once in the bathroom, Inuyasha saw Kagome lock the door, get a bar of soap from the sink, and rinse it under the warm water. Once it was wet, Kagome sat Inuyasha on the toilet seat, and held the bar of soap up to his mouth. Inuyasha figured out what was happening, and shook his head. "Inuyasha, open your mouth!" She yelled. Inuyasha shook his head again. "Inuyasha! If you don't open your mouth right now, I'll take you outside and spank you!"

Inuyasha knew that he would be a laughing stock if that happened, so he hesitantly opened his mouth. As soon as he did, a nasty taste filled his mouth. As Kagome rubbed the horrible soap through his mouth, Inuyasha could hear her scolding him about swearing and being rude. Once Inuyasha felt her hand leave his mouth, he tried to spit out the dreadful soap, only to have the bar pushed back in.

For what felt like hours, Inuyasha squirmed on the toilet seat, the horrid taste of soap filling his mouth. Finally, Kagome told him to get up and rinse, which he gratefully did. After he rinsed, Kagome grabbed his arm, led him back to her room, and bent him back over the bed. "P-please Kagome! I'll n-never be bad again! Please! I'll be good!" He tried to plead. Kagome shook her head, and grabbed the wooden spoon.

Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha on the bed, wrapping her free arm around his waist, and warned Inuyasha, "If you try to cover your bottom, after I'm done with this spanking, I'll get the ruler and spank your hands with it!" Inuyasha sank his head into Kagome's bed sheets, and nodded, not wanting her to see him cry.

After the first swat landed, Inuyasha's head sprang out of the bed as if he had been stung 1000 times by hornets at the same time, and yelled, "OW! That's harder than last time! Please Kagome! I promise I won't yell at you or curse anymore! I promise!" To which Kagome shook her head, and continued with the harsh punishment.

After 20 swats, Inuyasha was punching the bed, kicking his legs, and screaming for Kagome to stop. After 10 more swats, Inuyasha broke down, and clutched the blanket, going limp on the bed and crying his eyes out in wails and sobs. It was a little after this point that Kagome decided to stop. She set the spoon down, and rubbed small circles on Inuyasha's back.

Soon, Inuyasha started to calm down, and once his sobs turned to soft sniffles, Kagome stopped rubbing, and straightened Inuyasha, then gently hugged him. Kagome could still hear Inuyasha's apologies through his sniffles, and started to gently rock him back and forth. Once Inuyasha was completely calmed, Kagome pulled up Inuyasha's pants, and by the time they were up, Kagome's family had pulled in through the driveway with the groceries. Which meant only one thing:

"LUNCH!"

Inuyasha, his spanking now forgotten, ran downstairs to "help" with the groceries, meaning trying to peek at what Kagome's mom was making for lunch. While Kagome was going down the stairs, she heard the rustling of bags being opened, then a loud _SMACK_, and a louder yelp from Inuyasha. When Kagome was at the bottom of the stairs, she saw Inuyasha rubbing his hand frantically, her mom hovering over him, wagging her finger and scolding him.

_Some things never change..._

R&R!


End file.
